bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Balance Bringer Plumatachi
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750237 |no = 7203 |element = Light |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Plumatachi chose the path of blind vengeance. She destroyed everything in her path, only bringing chaos and death to the Bad Lands. This wake of devastation could have been avoided if Plumatachi had made different choices. Rather than kill everyone in her path in Blink’s honor, she could have neutralized and punished the former despots and Coal Cauldron by banishing them to the desert far away from all civilization. And thus she would have liberated the Bad Lands from Coal’s yoke and brought back balance to his lands by unifying the different groups and clans with the help of her allies. |summon = |fusion = Force is necessary in order to maintain the balance. Thank you for lending yours to me. |evolution = Violence is not the solution. There is always another path. |hp_base = 6993 |atk_base = 2470 |def_base = 2066 |rec_base = 2470 |hp_lord = 8532 |atk_lord = 3013 |def_lord = 2520 |rec_lord = 3013 |hp_anima = 9657 |rec_anima = 2713 |atk_breaker = 3313 |def_breaker = 2220 |atk_guardian = 2713 |def_guardian = 2820 |rec_oracle = 3463 |hp_oracle = 8082 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Blessed Alliance |lsdescription = Boosts HP and REC (60%) & boosts ATK (150%) for Water and Light units & raises normal hit amount (+1, 50% damage) & chance to reduce damage to 1 (15%) & boosts Water and Light elemental damage (150%) |lsnote = |bb = Path to Exile |bbdescription = 16 Light combo attack on all foes & boosts REC (170%) for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn ATK reduction (20% chance reduce 20%) to attack for 3 turns & boosts Water and Light elemental damage (125%) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Decree of Justice |sbbdescription = 26 Light combo attack on all foes & boosts ATK (120%) and REC (80%) for Water and Light units for 3 turns & boosts ATK relative to REC (80%) for 3 turns & boosts Water and Light elemental damage (125%) for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Supreme Verdict |ubbdescription = 28 Light combo attack on all foes & raises normal hit count (+3), light and water elemental damage (400%) and ATK relative to REC (250%) for 3 turns & chance to execute 1 more action in the same turn for 1 turn (50%) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Rest in Peace |esitem = Blink's Glasses |esdescription = When Blink's Glasses is equipped, boosts all parameters (20%) and adds reduce Thunder and Dark damage (15%) for 1 turn and raise normal hit amount (+2) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = |evofrom = 750156 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts ATK (50%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Boosts ATK when BB gauge is full (50%) |dreamskill1_2_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Raises normal hit count (+1) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Normal attack may hit all foes (20% chance 50% damage) |dreamskill2_2_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Adds boost REC (170%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's elemental damage boost for Water and Light units effect |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Adds normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Allows UBB's chance to execute 1 more action in the same turn to last 2 turns |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = 40 |dreamskill3_5_desc = Adds chance to execute 1 more action in the same turn for 1 turn (5%) to SBB |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill3_6_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_6_desc = Enhances SBB's chance to execute 1 more action in the same turn (+5%) |dreamskill3_6_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}